You Kill Me, Please Don't Stop
by musicalfreak
Summary: Klaus smiled, impressed by the fact that she knew it was him; he slid into the bar stool next to her, "Oh, come now love…aren't you in dire need of some quality company?"Caroline pursed her lips together as she continued flicking her wrist in circles, the liquid approaching closely to the brim of the glass."Quality would be the keyword in that sentence." Klaroline Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Drabble, drabble, drabble…The words flew endlessly. I couldn't help myself ;)**

* * *

"_You captivated me, something about you has got me; I was lonely now you make me feel alive"_

* * *

"Go away." Caroline sighed, holding her drink tightly as she swirled it easily; the perfect combination of vodka and cranberry juice. She heard his egotistical footsteps walking her way the instant he entered the bar. These days, he reminded her of a puppy. He followed her everywhere.

It was getting annoying.

Klaus smiled, impressed by the fact that she knew it was him; he slid into the bar stool next to her, "Oh, come now love…aren't you in dire need of some quality company?"

Caroline pursed her lips together as she continued flicking her wrist in circles, the liquid approaching closely to the brim of the glass.

"Quality would be the keyword in that sentence."

Klaus ordered a beer as the bar tender came to their side of the bar, "Add her to my tab." He said easily, gesturing towards Caroline while he held the neck of his beer bottle and took a drink.

"Oh, her drinks are free tonight." The bar tender said without hesitation. Klaus looked at Caroline, amused, "Are they now?"

Caroline quickly brought her glass to her lips and swallowed a large gulp.

"Rough day, sweetheart?" He asked condescendingly, taking another swig of beer, "Or are you perhaps a closet alcoholic?"

Caroline snorted, "Please. I'm not in the closet about my alcoholism…"

Klaus laughed, "So you had a bad day then?" He placed his beer on a coaster, "Tell me about it."

Caroline frowned and turned to face him, for the first time since he'd arrived at her side. He rested his head against his fist while his elbow sat on top of the bar; like he might actually care.

She was torn. Yes, she hated him.

But she also had a shitty day, and kind of wanted to vent.

Caroline exhaled, accepting defeat in the matter, "I don't even know where to start." She admitted, glancing down at the granite bar top, noting how the flecks of red and gold complimented each other.

Klaus grinned, "Start by refilling that glass." He signaled the bar tender who hurried over, "A round of shots please."

"Oh, no, no, no." Caroline shook her head furiously, "I'm not taking shots with you." She turned to the bar tender, "Don't get those." She said, her pupils dilating and then returning to their perfect ovals.

Klaus smirked, "You're getting awfully cocky with the compelling."

Caroline had the bar tender refill her glass; she waited for him to walk away, "Yeah? So? You do it all the time." She tapped her fingernails impatiently against the bar, "And it's not like it hurts them." She wasn't sure why she felt like she had to defend her reasoning; it was harmless.

The bar tender returned with another glass for Caroline, "Can I get you guys anything else?" He asked politely, looking between Klaus and Caroline.

"No."

"Yes."

Caroline looked annoyed at Klaus, trying to restrain her temper.

"Those shots," Klaus said to the bar tender, consuming his eyes with his, "Go get them."

The bar tender walked away in a stupor.

Caroline scoffed, "Seriously? I said I didn't want them." She spat, clunking her glass onto the bar.

Klaus shrugged, "I feel you'll change your mind."

She bore daggers specifically into the side of his face. "If I could compel you right now-"

"You'd make me do what?"

"GO AWAY." She exclaimed, standing from her seat abruptly, "Actually, no, forget it, I'll leave." She pulled her purse onto her shoulder and grabbed the jacket that was on the back of her chair. Caroline turned quickly to walk away but Klaus was in front of her instantly.

"Why are you always in such a hurry to get away from me?" Klaus asked her softly with humor, "You do a very good job pretending to hate me." He reached out and pulled a stray hair off of Caroline's shoulder; her jaw clenched as he did so.

Her eyes were locked into his for a moment; his ice blue orbs attempted to consume hers but she looked away sharply, "It's funny that you say _pretend_." Caroline accompanied her words with an eye roll as she pushed passed him; walking briskly to the exit.

Caroline had one, and only one, goal for the night: To get shit-faced. After the week she'd been having, she just wanted this one, single, night.

Tyler was being a distant asshole, Elena was, as always, torn between the love of Stefan and Damon; Bonnie, who was continually pissed at the vampirism of her other best friend, had become somewhat of a recluse, ignoring everyone's calls. Matt was slaving his life away at Mystic Grill; her mom threw herself into re-convincing the council that Rick was a psycho. And Klaus.

Of course, there was always Klaus. Standing in her way, physically and metaphorically.

Caroline pushed open the bar doors hastily; ramming it into someone as she stepped outside, "I'm so sorry!" She said quickly, turning to the person, who was hunched over slightly, extending her hand to them as a sort of apology.

The man recomposed himself instantly, "Quite alright love."

Caroline retracted her hand irritably, "Oh my god!" Frazzled, Caroline shook her head and turned away from him; Klaus reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Caroline-"

Caroline turned to face him, the scowl penetrated deep lines into her forehead, "What?"

Klaus laughed, "Who are you trying to convince here?"

Caroline shook her head, "What're you talking about-"

"I can see you slipping, sweetheart. Your games are going to catch up to you."

"Please. I'm not playing games." But even as she said it, Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine. It was electric, the energy she felt when she was around him. It made her completely crazy.

Although she wasn't sure if it was the good or bad kind.

Caroline ripped her hand away from him, "Well, if you're done being a creepy stalker, I'm going to go now…for real."

Klaus' eyes slowly fell over the tight lacy top she was wearing, down her skinny jeans and to the black heels she was wearing. His eyes flashed up to hers, he smiled devilishly, "You're not going anywhere."

Caroline's breath caught in her throat momentarily as Klaus knelt towards her, his lips hovered in the air just in front of hers. She could feel his warm breath against them as his hand lingered on her arm.

Caroline inhaled and her eyes reached his, "I'm, so…" She whispered, "Walking away from you." Caroline pulled back bravely, her eyes glittering blue and a confident smirk spread across her face.

Klaus bit his tongue as Caroline turned on her heel and walked away; not looking back at him once.

It was a powerful thing, walking away from something you kind of wanted.

Caroline fumbled for her keys inside of her purse; with a frustrated sigh as she approached her car, she sat her purse on the hood of the car and dug furiously for her keys. "They were seriously here a second ago…"

The light chime of metal clinking together made Caroline freeze.

She groaned silently and shut her eyes, "Give them back." She said flatly, not even turning around.

Klaus chuckled, "But that would be _irresponsible_ of me, seeing as you've been drinking."

Caroline appeared calm and collected as she turned around, "Give me my keys." She repeated as she crossed her arms protectively over her chest, "Please." She clenched her jaw as the words somehow escaped.

Klaus clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, spinning the key ring around his pointer finger, "I can't do that Caroline, you know, the law…and all…"

Caroline lunged at him quickly, but Klaus was faster; he knelt against her car door easily, "Don't embarrass yourself, I'll drive you. Just get in the car-"

"I'm not getting in the car with you."

Klaus hit the unlock button on her key and opened the driver's side door, "Please?" He smiled sweetly, his dimples forming perfectly on his cheeks.

"I will not let you lure me into the car!" Caroline gave an exasperated sigh, "You'd seriously have to compel me to get me into the car with you."

A wicked smile spread across Klaus face. He was in front of Caroline in a heartbeat. Caroline opened her mouth and then closed it quickly, avoiding Klaus' eyes altogether.

"You wouldn't compel me."

"I feel as though that's some sort of challenge."

Caroline looked up at Klaus, her eyes widening in the sudden fear that fell through her, "You wouldn't." She repeated adamantly.

Klaus grinned as he reached up to Caroline's hair, "Oh, Caroline…"he smoothed a flyaway; tucking it neatly back behind her ear, "The things I'd compel you to do."

Caroline's mouth went dry as she watched Klaus carefully, his hands fell to the tips of her hair; he twisted them playfully between his fingers before dropping them all together.

"But what fun would that be?" He thought aloud, tearing his eyes back to hers.

Klaus stepped closer to Caroline, he knelt forward fluidly and his lips brushed against her ear. "I'd want you to remember everything." He murmured seductively, his warm breath dancing against Caroline's cheek.

Caroline felt the color rise on her face as her neck grew hot. It was all she could do to remember to breathe.

Klaus, satisfied with the effect his words had on her, stepped back and held her keys out to her.

Caroline snatched them from him without hesitation, brushing past him and sliding into her car.

"Goodnight, Caroline." Klaus's voice sang, the charm and politeness melted through his words.

"I'm still pissed at you." Caroline grumbled, not bothering to turn around. She slammed her car door shut and shoved the keys into the ignition; her car groaned to life.

Caroline quickly rolled her window down, feeling an inkling of brevity, "Also, stop following me."

Klaus laughed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, leaning down towards her window, "Can't make any promises sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N:**** I don't know why, but Caroline + alcohol + Klaus = Best thing in my life.**

**I might add more to this…I kind of loved writing this way too much. **

**Happy Friday Ya'll! I promise to update TMUMM this weekend!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**In which Klaus picks Rebekah up from cheer practice and bothers Caroline.**_

* * *

Caroline twisted her hair tightly into the elastic ponytail holder. "Alright girls, good job today!" She told the squad happily, walking to the bottom step of the bleachers and turning the volume dial down on the practice stereo.

"Remember, no practice Monday!"

She smiled at the squad as they grabbed their water bottles and duffle bags before leaving the practice.

Caroline turned and sighed, her smile drifting away from her as they fell onto Rebekah.

Her co-captain.

The vote was apparently unanimous amongst the other girls, they all seemingly loved Rebekah and thought Caroline would be happy with a co-captain, so she didn't have to carry the load of all the responsibilities.

But Caroline thrived in doing all the work.

And she was pretty sure Rebekah compelled them all.

"Do you want to approve my fundraising ideas?" Rebekah asked, using her vampire strength to efficiently roll the tumbling mats and move them back into the storage closet.

Caroline wound the cord of the stereo into an oval, "No." She said through gritted teeth, "You're one hundred percent in charge of fundraising." She recited, not bothering to look at the other blonde. She picked up her iPod and turned back to her own duffel bag.

She grimaced and saw the pom-poms were still out on the floor. Caroline grabbed the bag they belonged in and leisurely began picking them up.

"Here, I can help." Rebekah said, beating Caroline to the remaining pair of pom-poms. She smiled brightly and tossed them into the bag.

Rebekah tucked her wispy bangs neatly back into the security of a bobby pin, "Is that everything?" She asked, surveying the room.

Caroline nodded, "Yep, you're dismissed." She smiled icily, not enjoying Rebekah's presence one bit.

Rebekah frowned at Caroline's words, scowling she responded, "Peachy. See you Tuesday." She grabbed her black cheer bag and water bottle, swinging her keys around on the lanyard she sashayed out of the gym.

When she was sure Rebekah was gone, Caroline pulled her phone out of her bag. She plugged in her ear buds and started up her playlist.

After nearly every single practice, Caroline preferred to cool down on her own. It was a mix between stretching and meditation, and honestly, the best part of her day.

She sat on the floor, her legs rested neatly in a butterfly stretch; while Lana Del Rey fell through her ears, Caroline's eyes fluttered shut and dropped her head to the right. Her neck lay exposed while she inhaled and exhaled methodically, feeling the tight muscles begin to relax.

"_Hey Lolita hey, hey Lolita hey…"_

She sang softly as she repeated the stretch on the left side, pushing her legs out in front of her she reached her hands to her toes, feeling the muscles in her legs and back elongate.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she felt the vibrations in the floorboards of approaching feet. She neatly pulled one earbud out of her ear and looked at the gym doors expectantly.

She frowned as Rebekah bustled back in furiously.

"Did you forget something?" Caroline asked quizzically, watching as Rebekah slammed her bag onto the bottom row of the bleachers and whipping her phone out.

"No. Not at all. My car seems to have mysteriously vanished." She snapped, jabbing the numbers in her iPhone.

Caroline sighed, taking the other earbud away from her ear. "Do you think it was stolen?" She asked, now feeling the need double check that her own car would be parked in the lot outside.

Rebekah shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, I guess it's expensive…"

Caroline blinked, "Your Audi." She said lamely.

Rebekah grunted with frustration as she dropped her phone into her bag and collapsed her head in to her hands, "No one's picking up their phone!"

Caroline watched as Rebekah's rough exterior began to melt away. She couldn't believe she was about to say this. Caroline swallowed her pride and pulled herself to standing, "Rebekah, I was just leaving, do you want me to give you a ride?"

Rebekah's head shot up as the gym doors blew open. Both of the blondes snapped their heads in that direction.

"That's very kind of you love, but I've come to pick up Rebekah." Klaus said easily, pulling his chest up as he laced his fingers behind his back.

Rebekah frowned at him instantly, "I don't need a ride I…" She paused, as Caroline watched the epiphany dawn on Rebekah's face, "Drove…" Rebecca inhaled sharply looked to Klaus icily, "Nik. Where is my car?"

Klaus shrugged and looked at Caroline, he smiled as he caught her eye, "I don't know Bekah, you should be more careful about parking it."

The anger flared in Rebekah's cheeks as she hotly gripped her phone, "I'm calling Elijah." She spat, dialing his number with speed, "He's going to be SO pissed at you Niklaus!" She hollered, disappearing out of the gym, allowing the doors to close with a loud echoing bang.

Klaus laughed and Caroline rolled her eyes, making the two easy strides to her duffle bag. Klaus was in front of her instantaneously.

"Aren't you going to try and convince me cheerleading's a sport?"

Caroline scoffed and brushed past him, "Honestly Klaus, I have about a million other things I'd rather do."

"Aw, come now love, think of it as an educational opportunity"

Caroline glowered as she swung her duffle over her shoulder, contemplating whether to even bother getting into an argument with him.

Finally she sighed, "Alright, short version. Cheerleading is _so_ a sport because one, we have to be extremely fit, two, we're a competitive team, and three, you don't probably know the first thing about faking a smile when you've had the shittiest day, but it's work. And we do it, and there should be an award."

Klaus held his laugh in as Caroline finished seriously.

"I had no idea you were such an activist."

Caroline shrugged, in one movement pulling the bag of pom-poms over her shoulder as well, "What's life without passion?" She said dully.

Klaus flashed in front of her as she turned to leave, "Allow me to carry those to your car." He smiled gently, outstretching a hand to her.

Caroline's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him intently, silently trying to decide if he was being genuine or if this was simply another ploy to get her to give him a chance.

She sighed, handing the bag over. Klaus smiled as he easily chucked it over his shoulder. He held the door open for Caroline as they padded towards her car.

"What is it that you can do with a cheerleading career?" Klaus asked as Caroline pulled her keys out of her bag.

She rolled her eyes, "Lots of things…" She pressed the button to open her trunk, "You could become a coach, or if you're really good become a Rockette or a DCC-"

"DCC?"

"Dallas Cowboy cheerleader." Caroline clarified, plopping her duffle into the trunk. She looked at Klaus to do the same with the pom-pom bags, but he was grinning wildly.

"What?"

He cocked his head to the side, "You want to be a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader?" He stifled a laugh.

Caroline felt a twinge of a blush, but she ignored it, "I think all little girls think of it once in her life." She said through her clenched jaw, reaching out to take the bag from Klaus.

He laughed and hoisted the mesh bag into her trunk. "Have you ever lived in Dallas?"

Caroline slammed the trunk shut, "No, but you don't have to. If you make the team you move out there. I watch the show, I know how it works." She said of his skeptical smile.

Klaus thought for a moment as he looked at her carefully, "Are you good?"

"What?" Caroline scowled.

Klaus knelt back against her bumper, "Are you a good cheerleader?"

Caroline laughed, "I mean, I am the _captain_." She turned to walk to the driver's side door, but Klaus stopped her with his voice.

"What composes a _good_cheerleader?"

Caroline gave him an eye roll of annoyance, "I practically told you-"

"I only wonder, because Rebekah is also a captain."

Caroline's jaw snapped shut, clinking her teeth together, "Rebekah, is actually…pretty good." She said despite herself. She slid past him and opened the driver's side door.

"I find that quite hard to believe."

Caroline sighed as Klaus put his arm against her door, blocking her from getting into the car. He looked at her intensely, eagerly waiting for her snide comment.

There was never winning against Klaus.

But maybe…

Caroline cleared her throat, "If you don't believe me, how about you just sit in our practice Monday. That way you can see just how great we all are."

Klaus smiled while his cerulean eyes danced, "Perhaps something more private would-"

Caroline scoffed, "Monday, after school. You can appreciate my invitation, or just go away." She said harshly, brusquely moving his arm out of her way and sliding into the driver's seat.

Klaus leaned down to speak to her through her window, "Monday then." He said with a grin.

Caroline smiled, "Monday." She repeated, slipping her sunglasses over her eyes, "Bye Klaus." She nearly sang.

Klaus watched as her car reversed and drove suavely out of the parking lot.

"NIK!"

Klaus rolled his eyes as Rebekah returned from around the corner, "Are you ready to leave now?" He asked her sardonically.

She huffed and shifted her weight into her right foot, crossing her arms, "Are you finished bothering Caroline?"

Klaus laughed, "Well, she left moments ago so-"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I want my keys back, you prick"

Klaus smiled and shoved both his hands into his pockets, "But, sister, whoever will pick you up after practice Monday?" He gazed back to the direction Caroline's car had previously driven.

Rebekah scrunched up her face in confusion, "What?"

Klaus sighed, "Your cheer practice? On Monday? I'll be picking you up from that as well."

"We don't have practice Monday."

Klaus whipped his head around to look at her. He could tell from the look of utter confusion, his sister was telling the truth.

"Caroline." He muttered through gritted teeth, clenching his fists inside of his pockets. He tore his hands free with frustration and gripped his car keys.

"We're leaving. Now."

Rebekah laughed as Klaus trudged in the direction of his SUV. She definitely had to give Caroline credit for pulling one over on Klaus, even if she didn't like her as much as she admitted.

Klaus took out his phone as he slid into the driver's seat.

"_Not funny, sweetheart. Not funny at all."_

* * *

**A/N:**** Hahaha…ooohhh, klausy. How I love you so.**

**I had to post this before my next chapter of "To Make Up My Mind" these drabbles just keep me sane.**

**If you have a second, make sure you check out my new collab with OKBooey31 called "Scene Stealers", in which we re-enact all of our favorite epic love scenes/stories in the style of Klaroline. Completely crack, so don't take it too seriously. We're also taking suggestions for that!**

**I'm always taking suggestions for this story too, so if you have any, let me know! **

**Thanks Dolls, hope your day is super swell :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A drabble In which Caroline gets pissed at Tyler, so she takes it out on a punching bag and Klaus happens to stop by…_

* * *

"_She's just a friend Care-"_

BAM

"_Nothing's going on between us-"_

SLAM

"_Why are you always so jealous?"_

The punching bag jolted forward forcefully, it hung tightly on from the ceiling, plated with steel and other hard materials that Caroline had no idea about. The punching bag was Tyler's.

Actually, this whole room was Tyler's, tucked into the werewolf cellar neatly.

The supernatural gym, if you will. Filled with the strongest and heaviest of weights and a few cardio machines.

"_Tyler"_ Caroline's mind drifted, building a rage that filled her entire being.

SMASH

All that mattered to her was that this punching bag didn't break when she hit it with all of her vampire strength.

SMACK

She grunted as the bag swung back to her, she pounded it again with a closed fist. It wasn't the same as giving Tyler a black eye, but it would do.

"_Hayley's_ just a friend." Caroline snickered, clenching her jaw as she extended her leg and kicked the punching bag.

BASH

"_Hayley_'s a werewolf"

WHACK

"Hayley, Hayley, HAYLEY!" Caroline exclaimed, completely wailing on the punching bag. She exhaled loudly as the perspiration slid down the brim of her nose.

God, she knew she looked disgusting; her hair a frizzy mess, yanked up into a ponytail and a headband, her makeup was sweat off a long time ago…she grabbed the first pair of sweatpants she could get her hands on, which happened to be from middle school. They had a big heart along the side and "heartbreaker" was written across her butt. She didn't even have a top on, really, just a plain black sports bra.

Caroline grabbed a water bottle and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her bangs began to fall out of her elastic headband; she flipped her head over to readjust it.

"Heartbreaker, eh?"

Caroline regained her posture and turned around quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Klaus smiled as he quickly put Caroline's situation together, her workout clothes, hair, the punching bag idling near her…the perspiration causing her skin to glisten…

"I was walking in the woods and-"

"Bullshit."

Klaus grinned, "My, you're in a mood today."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Okay, great, you can leave now." She folded her arms stubbornly against her chest.

Klaus laughed, "Actually, I came to exercise." He said brightly, brushing past Caroline and putting a backpack against the wall.

Caroline hadn't noticed before, but he was wearing a sweatshirt and athletic shorts.

"Oh…"

Caroline watched him as he knelt down to his backpack and pulled out a small vile.

"What is that?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Vervain." He said, not bothering to look up at her, Klaus pulled out a reusable water bottle and dumped the entire vile of vervain into it.

"Why are you doing that?" Caroline asked as she grimaced.

Klaus stood as he swished the concoction around in endless circles, "It's a mixture of vervain and wolfsbane, a few other herbal things…and water." He told her, bringing his eyes to hers, "Even in my weakest I prefer to be strong."

Caroline watched as he drank the creation, hardly chocking at all; she however, gagged.

"That's…disgusting…" She said when he finished, leaving barely a drop, "Smart, but disgusting."

Klaus laughed, "It doesn't take long for my body to return to normal, just long enough to lift a few weights, run a few miles…"

Caroline nodded, "I get it."

She exhaled, feeling her arms relax. Caroline's gaze fell to the ground in the silence; it was then that she remembered she didn't really have a shirt on.

And that her hair was a hot mess.

And that she was sweating.

"Are you done with the punching bag?" Klaus asked, unaware of Caroline's thoughts.

She nodded sheepishly, backing out of Klaus' way, "I guess..." She said softly, the anger she'd felt earlier had drained itself completely.

Klaus smiled as he turned to look at her, "You don't need to work out anyways." His eyes drank in her figure, "You must've been extremely fit as a human."

Caroline blushed, thankful that he turned back to the swaying punching bag and began to methodically punch it.

"Well, I was a cheerleader, you know."

Klaus stopped the bag, and faced her again, "I know." He said slowly, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lip. He rotated back to the punching bag, delivering a series of hooks and jabs.

Caroline watched silently, feeling her breath increase as Klaus' back muscles flexed from beneath his shirt. Small trinkets of sweat began to form against his neck.

Caroline invisioned them cascading down his back.

She shook her head quickly.

"How did you know about this place anyway?"

Klaus grunted as he brought his knee to the punching bag, sending it flailing backwards. "It was my idea." He breathed heavily, swiping the sweat off of his forehead, "I told Tyler to put it here."

"Tyler." Caroline sneered, the venom dripping from her mouth.

Klaus laughed, "How did I know he was related to your sour mood?"

Caroline didn't respond as the frown encompassed her face, her mind began to wander.

"Do you want this back?" Klaus asked, amusedly, gesturing towards the punching bag.

"Kind of, actually" Caroline made her way back to the punching bag.

"Here," Klaus said, "I'll hit push it to you and you can whack it back as hard as you need to."

Caroline paused for a second, debating if she should just leave, or actually take him up on the offer.

She should probably just leave.

Despite this thinking, Caroline obliged, "Okay, but don't take it easy on me."

Klaus smirked at her challenge, "I wouldn't dream of it, love."

Caroline took her position, opposite the punching bag of Klaus. She readied her stance and lifted her arms protectively, balling her fists, "Ready."

Klaus nodded as he used his entire body weight to thrust the bag forward.

It lurched back to him with equal intensity.

"Not bad for such a young thing." He said playfully, heaving the bag back towards her with a little more oomph.

Caroline repositioned herself, "I'm a lot stronger than I look." She snorted, rocketing the bag to Klaus.

As they continued this game, it became a little more ferocious. Klaus began testing her strength and skill, instead of pausing between hits; he'd hurriedly send it back to her, expecting a whine of some sort.

But Caroline continued strongly, it was not a question that Klaus admired her dedication.

It had become a science now, Klaus propelling the bag abruptly to Caroline, Caroline drove it back powerfully, adding a kick or kneeing it briskly.

Klaus had noticed the whining of the metal chain the bag hung from, he heard it when they had begun, but being stubborn he ignored it. However, as it hurdled off of it's ceiling support and into the opposite wall after a sucker punch from Caroline, it was safe to say their game had ended.

"Oops." Caroline giggled, using the back side of her hand to wipe away the little beads of perspiration.

"Perhaps that wasn't as strong as we'd hoped." Klaus said, examining the dent in the wall and the pieces of stone that had fallen from it.

"Perhaps, we're just a lot stronger together."

Klaus stood and smiled at her words. Caroline blushed, not intending a double meaning.

"I meant…that…you know, two vampires are stronger than just one…" She blabbered uncontrollably, gathering her things and turning towards the stone staircase that led up to the Lockwood property.

"It's getting late now, I should probably go." She said lamely, using the worst excuse in the book, "Thank you." She muttered.

"For what?" Klaus asked quizzically, frowning despite the smile that hid behind his eyes.

Caroline shrugged, "For breaking Tyler's punching bag." She smiled, "It's almost as good as egging his car, which, Bonnie and I are about to go do." Caroline laughed, rolling her eyes.

Klaus smiled and as quickly as it appeared, it faded, "You know," He said softly, standing from his squatting position, "You could just break up with him. It seems everyone would then win."

Caroline frowned, "How would I win from that?" She pulled her jacket over her torso, "Then I would be alone…again." She laughed bitterly, "Sometimes I feel like I'm better off with _someone_ just because it's better than being alone."

Klaus watched her as she fidgeted with her zipper, when she was done, her eyes fell upon his.

"What?"

Klaus shook his head, averting his gaze, "I just don't see how being with someone who makes you so impossibly unhappy is ideal."

Caroline scoffed, "I didn't say it was _ideal_, I just said it was better than being alone."

They grew quiet, a thoughtful silence consumed them.

Caroline tucked her purse over her shoulder, suddenly realizing that she was opening up to Klaus about her relationship. Something she never wanted to do in the first place.

But something about his tone had seemed so trusting.

Caroline shook her head, "Well, I'm leaving."

Klaus only looked at her, his blue eyes dull, "I see that."

She frowned, annoyed by Klaus's indifference, "Why don't you go make a hybrid or something." She spat, the only response she could give that was guaranteed a reaction.

Klaus laughed, "Yes, because it is _so_ much better to be with _anyone_ than to be alone. God forbid." He shook his head, zipping up his backpack and pulling it on.

"Goodbye Caroline." He said easily, brushing past her and taking the steps two at a time.

Caroline stood at the bottom of the stairs, her jaw slightly agape.

Did he just throw her words in her face?

And now there were two hybrids on her list.

Caroline grumbled as she ascended the steps.

* * *

**A/N:**** I was working out today (Get it P90X!) and….this is where my mind wandered to. Lol. **

**What is my life?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A drabble in which there's a football game and Klaus shows up to watch the half-time show…**_

* * *

"Timberwolves fans, in the stands, yell maroon and white!"

Caroline smiled brightly at the fans in the bleachers, all yelling enthusiastically along with her cheer team.

Friday night, and the entire town was present for the first home game of the season.

Caroline loved it.

The town's spirit, the energy that brought the field to life…everything about the Friday night lights made Caroline's natural pep kick in.

"Okay girls, let's-" Caroline looked up into the crowd and froze.

Klaus waved sheepishly.

"What?" Caroline groaned unbelievably, experiencing the fleeting feeling of every morsel of her cheerleader poise.

"What were you saying?" Rebekah chimed in, crossing her arms and dramatically pushing her hip out.

Caroline didn't seem to hear her co-captain. "Rebekah, why is your brother here?" She snapped, turning abruptly to face her.

Rebekah shrugged, "It's a high school football game, Caroline, also a free country, last time I checked."

"Yes, but, why is he _here_?" Caroline could feel the last inkling of her composure slipping away from her.

The other girls stopped cheering and were watching their captain intently.

Caroline felt their questioning eyes. She let out a fake laugh, waving herself off, "Never mind, everyone take a second to stretch for stunt work."

"Caroline, can I say 'hello' to my big brother before we begin?" Rebekah asked sweetly.

Caroline's jaw clenched.

"Oh my god. Is that who that super-hot guy is like four rows up?" One of the girls chirped.

Another girl gasped, "Does _he _have an accent too?"

A handful of the squad began whispering excitedly.

"Seriously?" Caroline mumbled, occupying herself by picking up the pom-poms the girls had carelessly thrown onto the field.

Rebekah laughed as the girls gathered around her, "My apologies ladies, my dear brother is rather picky." She smiled sweetly at Caroline, "He already has his eye one someone anyways."

Caroline, caught off guard by the statement, dropped a pair of pom-poms back to the ground, "A little help would be nice!" She jutted with annoyance.

Rebekah was instantly at her side, "Sorry Care, I thought you had it under control."

Caroline blinked at Rebekah's words.

"Don't screw up, my brother's watching..." Rebekah grinned as she turned back to the squad, "Stretch ladies, let's go!"

The breath accelerated in Caroline's chest cavity. Not only was Klaus watching, but with his vampire senses he was also hearing everything that was going on.

He could probably hear her thoughts too.

She bravely looked up at him, and Klaus was obviously staring. Rather than looking away after being caught, he held her gaze boldly, a smirk spreading across his face.

Caroline was the one who couldn't keep it up. As anxiety rushed through her, she looked away.

Caroline closed her eyes and inhaled_, "I can't believe I'm doing this."_ Her eyes re-opened and she turned to face the squad brightly, "Rebekah? Do you mind taking over for a bit, I have the worst headache." The saccharine oozed from her voice, "I have some Tylenol in my car, I'm just going to run and grab it."

Rebekah frowned momentarily as she quickly glanced back into the bleachers at her brother. "Sure, alright, what do you want me to-"

"Great. I'll be back in just a few minutes-" Caroline turned on her heel and took two steps away from the field, Rebekah's voice stopped her.

"Caroline!?"

"Yes?" She said through her gritted teeth.

Rebekah shrugged, "What cheers do you want us to do next?"

Caroline internally moaned, she ran a hand through her perfectly wavy hair, "Right, um, just…after "g-o, let's go", transition into stunt work." Caroline smiled and turned to leave once more.

"Which ones?"

Caroline grimaced as she turned back around, "Oh…uh, just uh, heel stretch, back handspring, hurkie, spring roll, I don't care!"

Rebekah laughed, "Spring roll?"

Caroline blushed and dared to look back at Klaus in the stands, only to be meet by his eyes; always watching. He knew she was flustered.

"_Fucking great."_

"I'll be right back." Caroline muttered, the embarrassment causing a wave of nausea to crash over her.

Caroline reached her car briskly, she knelt her head against the frame of the driver's side door.

"Are you alright, love?"

Caroline groaned instantly, "No! Go away!" She spun around and looked at Klaus, "Why are you here, anyways! You can't just show up..."

"Rebekah insisted I come and watch this...sport..."

Caroline was bursting with frustration, "But you're you! And I'm me! And we're here, and you...you have to go."

Klaus chuckled, his easy laugh faded as he looked toward the ground, "You look quite adorable in that cheer uniform." His eyes found their way to hers momentarily, and with the ever present grin, Klaus turned back to the bleachers.

Caroline boiled as she watched him walk away from her.

He actually did it. He got completely under her skin.

Klaus turned to face her as he continued walking, "Perhaps I'll see some of the cheers from Monday's practice."

Caroline looked at him quizzically, "We didn't have practice..."

"_Oh"_

Klaus emitted a harsh laugh and turned away from her, he stuffed his hands into his pockets as he continued back to the bleachers.

Caroline frowned, "Note to self, revenge sucks."

* * *

**A/N:**** Thanks Kaitlin for reminding me of this! MarsterRoo, your request is up next!**


End file.
